Entre Lluvia y Menta
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Pocas veces suceden cosas que jamás esperabas pero cuando se trata de el mayor nunca entendía como debían de ser, por eso, esa misma noche se quedo varado, logrando anclarse por fin a algo que no esperó


**_NOTA: _**_ Gorillaz y todo lo rrelacionado a ellos no me pertenece, solo les utilizo para satisfacer mi nivel de escritors._

_**ADVERTENCIA: **Slash..del bonito y suave, de ese que les gusta (?) LLenguaje algo fuerte..  
_

* * *

La noche era fresca, seguía lloviendo a cantaros y él..bueno él estaba hecho un ovillo en el sofá de la sala. Ni siquiera se le apetecía jugar videojuegos, solo podía escuchar con atención como la lluvia caía por lapsos de tiempo no mayores de 15 minutos para después verse envuelto en un silencio agradable, relajante y bastante confortable para el vocalista. Necesitaba pensar y tener aquella privacidad que disfrutaba y acariciaba cuando cierto satánico no estaba martirizandole al punto de hacer sus nervios colapsar de una manera u otra.

Ya había pasado un buen par de horas desde que el mayor se perdió tras aquella puerta principal y el chico celestino comenzaba a dormitar, restandole la importancia que una llave se hundía en el picaporte. Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando sintió como un peso caía sobre sus rodillas así que desvió la mirada atontada al origen de ese movimiento abrupto que buscaba acomodo, sorprendiendose y sonrojandose al ver aquella mata de cabello negro encontrar su lugar. El silencio reino otro poco, apenas interrumpido por las respiraciones de ambos, siendo el mayor del par quien abrió la boca primero

-sabes Stu..eh estado pensando y yo..-dijo apenas, sorprendiendo aun más al peliceleste y siguió hablando pero el menor ya no puso atención. Sabia que el de ojos bicolor solo le llamaba por su nombre cuando necesitaba algo, en especial dinero para ir por más tequila o ir por algunas putas así que solo suspiro y se mordió el labio, mirando un poco por la ventana y después a su interlocutor-entonces, que dices?-cuestionó aun recargado entre sus rodillas pero sin moverse mucho o alzarle la voz como acostumbraba

-esta bien, en mi cuarto-respondió sencillo, mordiendose apenas el labio evitando las ganas de llorar ante aquella impotencia que sentía en su pecho. Lo siguiente no lo vio venir; el moreno se había levantado súbitamente para tomarlo como un saco de papas mientras se dirigía a la habitación del llevado. Fue cuando pudo percatarse que olía solo muy poco a alcohol, y que en lugar de tabaco el aroma que desprendía era suave y agradable, nada usual en el pelinegro, cosa que le dejo realmente perplejo..dondese había metido?. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba ya estaba sobre su cama, casi desnudo pues solo tenia sus boxer-Murdoc! Espera, que haces?-cuestionó bastante nervioso cuando el otro empezó a despojarse de sus zapatos y cinto, el aludido le miro y arqueo una ceja

-que hago? Lo que me diste permiso faceache-susurró mirando al celestino el cual solo arqueo su ceja como respuesta-no estabas escuchando maldito idiota!-gritó atestandole un golpe en la cabeza, aunque no tan fuerte como siempre, sin intención de dañarle

-lo siento, yo..-susurró apenas, mordiendo su labio e hiriéndolo en el proceso, desviando la mirada apenado y asintió un poco. Había estado distraído mientras el moreno hablaba-po..podrías repetir lo que me haz dicho? Solo esta vez-musito acomodandose sobre la cama, agradeciendo que solo la luz de la luna, suave y tenue, fuera la que iluminara la habitación pues sus mejillas ardían coloreadas de un suave y lindo carmín

-ah, eres bastante distraído últimamente..te estas metiendo esas madres otra vez?-cuestionó con calma, haciendo notar en su voz aquel dejo de preocupación por su vocalista, llevando una de sus manos a su rostro, acariciandolo suavemente

-NOOO!-gritó asustado ante aquella pregunta pero dejándose hacer de igual manera, suspiro y le miro a los ojos-solo eh estado pensando Mudz, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte-musito en una suave y dulce sonrisa, logrando que el mayor se acercara un poco más a él, pudiendo olisquear una suave fragancia de menta-donde fuiste?-cuestionó frunciendo un poco el ceño por aquel pensamiento que le había inundado

-a caminar un poco, termine llegando a un restaurante chino..no tenían cerveza así que me conforme con un poco de te asqueroso-susurró haciendo una mueca algo graciosa a lo que el celestino río un poco más relajado. Ni cuenta se había dado que se estaba tensando-entonces, esta vez me escucharas, pedazo de idiota?-

-si, esta vez si, lo siento-musito con calma, acurrucandose contra sus almohadas de manera suave sin apartar la mirada del moreno que nuevamente se acomodo contra sus rodillas

-bien, te dije que lo eh estado pensando y..siento todo lo que eh hecho-susurró y gruño un poco sin dejar de mirar el techo-se que te eh hecho mucho daño de manera consiente e inconsciente pero de igual manera no tengo palabras para admitir que me duele, merezco que me trates como la basura que soy sin embargo sigues a mi lado siento dulce y paciente-musitosuavemente, mirando de reojo al chico de ojos hundidos que se encontraba sonrojado y con la boca ligeramente abierta de la sorpresa-te pregunte si me dejabas demostrarte mi arrepentimiento..y dijiste que en tu habitación-susurró mientras se giraba suavemente, acomodandose entre las piernas del menor-ahora te lo vuelvo a preguntar..me dejas mostrarte mi arrepentimiento?-

-Murdoc..-musito apenas, sintiendo como el mayor acariciaba sus piernas sutilmente mientras subía sobre él de la misma manera suave-esta bien Murdoc, demuestramelo-susurró antes de cerrar los ojos y ser besado de manera calma y dulce por el moreno. Algo que siempre imagino, pensó y soñó estaba pasando y aunque imaginaba que cuando pasara seria algo brusco el contrario estaba siendo lo bastante meloso que jamás imaginó.

Sintió como el otro dejaba caer más su peso contra el mismo mientras acariciaba ahora su pecho, subiendo a sus hombros y pasando hacia los brazos para llegar a sus manos y tomarlas con ternura. Suspiró un poco de manera calma, enredando sus piernas a la cadera del moreno de manera suave, separándose un poco del beso para poder verlo a los ojos; la sonrisa del mayor se ensanchó pues la imagen frente a el no tenía precio: el pequeño vocalista con la boca ligeramente abierta, sonrojado y con la respiración algo cortada por aquello.

-eres hermoso Stu-musito antes de atrapar sus labios nuevamente pero de manera un poco más demandante que hacia unos momentos mientras sus manos se movían ansiosas por el cuerpo contrario. El menor no se quedaba atrás, besaba y acariciaba la nuca y espalda del otro como si de eso dependiera su vida. Y tal parece que así era; su corazón necesitaba gritar todo lo que había callado su boca por años

-te amo..te amo Murdoc-musito mordiendole un poco el labio, bastante sonrojado y asustado de que el mayor pudiera separarse pero no fue así. Le miro a los ojos y sonrió tan amplia y sinceramente como nunca lo había hecho-te amo..-

-te amo Stuart, te amo-respondió con calma, volviendo a la boca del más pequeño, deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo suave y cálido-puedo?-cuestionó jugando con el elástico de la ropa interior del chico bajo él así que este asintió mientras una sonrisa malsana se dibujaba en aquel rostro moreno.

Volvió a juntar sus labios con los del celestino mientras sus manos deslizaban el boxer del chico, dejándole expuesto para él mismo, relamiendo los labios contrarios de manera melosa y suave, dejando que la calidez del cuerpo de aquel chico le embriagara. Después de unos segundos se separó para comenzar a bajar entre besos hasta llegar a su cuello, deslizando sus labios desde ese punto hasta su clavícula la cual mordió y succiono de manera potente, intentando dejar una marca de posesión. Sonrió amplio al escuchar el gemidito de placer y queja que soltaba el cuerpo debajo suyo así que llevo una de sus manos desde su pecho, de manera lenta y tortuosa hasta llegar al pene del chico, acariciandolo con suavidad para después tomarlo y mover su mano arriba~abajo escuchando aquellos sonidos tan suaves y bajos que dejaba brotar el celestino que eran más que música para sus oídos.

Lentamente comenzaba a sentir calor, un calor que solo aquel pequeño sabia darle de manera inconsciente, como cuando estaban sentados jugando videojuegos o escribiendo alguna canción y el de hebras celestes se estiraba para después recargarse un poco sobre el de cabello negro. El moreno suspiró y se separó de aquel botón de carne que desde hacia un par de minutos lamia y succionaba para mirar a los ojos hundidos del chico el cual le sonrió de manera calma para darle confianza. Ambos ya se encontraban desnudos, acariciandose y besándose con toda la suavidad y ternura del mundo, algo que no sabia el moreno podía hacer.

-espera aquí-susurró con calma levantándose de la cama, se puso el boxer rápidamente para salir de la habitación. A los pocos segundos regresó con una tira de condones y un frasco de lubricante el cual de manera veloz y experta vacío en la entrada del chico más joven el cual relamio sus labios y suspiró-quieresque lo ponga?-cuestionó a la par que arrancaba un paquetito de aquella tira a lo cual el otro lo aparto, lanzandolo lejos

-quiero sentirte a ti, quiero a MI Murdoc dentro..no importa, confió en que..en que estas limpio-susurró con una sonrisa y un suave beso en sus labios. Había temido pero tras ver que regresaba con aquellos condones sabía que si los tenia era por algo. El moreno pudiera ser un puto cualquiera, pero sabia cuidarse

-valla, tienes huevos después de todo-musito con calma, colando rápidamente dos dedos en la entrada del chico, moviéndolos con cuidado pero rapidez para poder dilatarlo y no lastimarlo cuando fuera el momento. Después de unos minutos, entre jadeos y chapoteos saco los dedos, los limpio entre la sábana y se acomodo entre las piernas del menor-mio..-musito antes de dejarse ir dentro del celestino de una sola vez, él cual simplemente arañó su espalda alta con fuerza, relajandose inmediatamente.

Murdoc podía sentir como las paredes de aquel chico le apretaban mientras comenzaba a moverse, besando y lamiendo los labios contrarios para relajarlo más, demostrandole en cada acto el amor que le profesaba pero ante su modo de ser siempre reprimía. Pero ahora ya no, era correspondido y eso le hacia feliz así que solo se dedico a embestir, besar y masturbar el cuerpo de su amante mientras que este se dejaba hacer, abrazando y besando todo a su paso, desbordante de lágrimas y felicidad. Entre jadeos y gemidos, mordidas, besos y demás llegó el tan esperado orgasmo, el moreno corriéndose dentro del menor y este en la mano del más alto y su propio vientre.

-eres maravilloso Stu, más te vale nunca irte de mi lado-susurró el de cabellos negros apretandolo contra su cuerpo, escuchando como su respiración lenta se confundía con el suave golpeteo de la lluvia en la ventana

-no me iré, a menos que me lo pidas..además, si me voy..quien cantaría para ti, y el publico claro-respondió con calma, sonrojandose un poco por aquello que hacia dicho pero aun así se apretó un tanto más al estar sobre el cuerpo del moreno

-esta bien, te dejare amarrado a mi cama-susurró con calma, bostezando mientras acariciaba el cabello del contrario, haciéndolo dormir rápidamente así que sonrió feliz, les cubrió con la sabana y dejó que el sueño también le venciera, disfrutando del sonido relajante de la lluvia y el calor reconfortante de su pareja.


End file.
